


When You Wish Upon a Star

by mppcmanual



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon!Juuse, Juuse is a wish-granting demon, M/M, Pekka is a hockey player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mppcmanual/pseuds/mppcmanual
Summary: You're not twelve, Pekka. Stars do not grant wishes."You're wrong."





	When You Wish Upon a Star

He takes a deep breath, holding the frustrated scream he knows is bubbling to be let out.

He thought the night had been going good. His date was a beautiful woman who has made her name known with her own clothing line. Very successful and really smart.

He just wishes she would use her smart on anything other than to con him to get to his best friend.

Damn his life.

He gazes up to the dark sky, littered with stars. _Oh, there's a falling star. Maybe I could wish for someone to be here with me. Someone who gets me. Someone who accepts me._

He closes his eyes, takes another deep breath, and open them back.

Dead silence.

He chuckles. _You're not twelve, Pekka. Stars do not grant wishes._

"You're wrong."

Pekka spins his head around so fast he could hear something  cracking, somewhere.

"Hey now, don't go hurting yourself." In the darkness of the night, he sees a man clothed in a tight fitting black shirt with a pair of even tighter black jeans. He could probably see the muscles move, if the lighting was better. The man continues, "Do you humans know that every time you wish upon a falling star, you are actually whispering your wishes to a fallen angel?" He pauses. "Or a demon."

At the mention of the word, Pekka eyes widen and even through the low lights he can see a subtle hint of a grin. A very dangerous grin.

_I should back away._

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." The man chuckles. "Your wishes come at a perfect time. I've been travelling all over to find something to kill time, and what do I know? A sweet wish waiting to be granted for a sweet, albeit lonely man. I don't know what that bitch was thinking, you are definitely better than the other man."

Pekka freezes. I couldn't have said that out loud, could I? He must have been at the same restaurant. Oh shit, is he a stalker? A fan?

"Who are you?"

The man takes a step closer. "I am Juuse. I am a demon. And I'm here to grant your wishes."

Pekka feels his jaw dropping. "How do I know you're not just shitting me? I could've just said the wishes out loud and you could've just been close enough to hear me."

The man - demon - Juuse lets out a full laugh. "Well, it is up to you whether you want to believe me or not. But I'm not leaving, not until your wishes are fulfilled."

"You are crazy. I should get going." He all but runs to his car. "Do not follow me."

He slams the door shut, lock it and starts the engine before driving away as fast as he can. Not even daring to see through his rear- and side-mirrors, he speeds through the sparse traffic and reach home in record time. Once he's in the safety of his own house, he leans back against the door and lets out a relieved sigh. He shuts his eyes and he is trying his best to wrap his head around the weird event. _No, it doesn't make sense. I must be tired._

"Nice place you got here. Look at the size of this house. I could my entire family up here." Pekka freezes, and the voice continues. "You got room for one more?"

Fearing the sight that will serve him, he opens his eyes slowly to see Juuse - the demon - leaning against the shoe rack.

"What the fuck?! How the hell did you get here? How did you know where I live?"

Pekka is shaking. Out of anger or out of fear, he's not really sure.

"Now, now, don't get mad. It's not really hard to find out the residence of Pekka Rinne, the goaltender of Nashville Predators, the face of the franchise, the anchor of the team. A little peek into your records, and voila, here I am."

"What do you want from me? Take whatever you need and just get the hell out!"

Juuse frowns. "I told you, I'm here to grant your wishes for a company. You want someone to be with you, right? Consider it granted. What I need from you now is to calm the heck down and go to sleep. You'll see you get what you want when you wake up." Then he turns around and heading towards the stairs.

"Where- where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I am a demon in between jobs, and money is kinda not my thing. So I cannot really stay in a hotel, can I? Plus, I have to make sure that you get what you wish for. So, I'm just gonna crash here until my job is done." He says, totally nonchalant like he owns the place. "Don't worry, you won't even notice I'm here."

_This is going totally out of control! I cannot let this stranger - demon - whatever live here._

_But... What if what he says is true? What if, there really is someone for me, and he's just speeding the process of meeting them?_

Confused would be an understatement, but Pekka figures he could maybe give this wish a chance. Call him desperate, but he's tired of going back to this big empty house each night. Sleeping alone, waking up alone, eating alone. Sure, he sometimes has his teammates and friends around, but they wouldn't stay to cuddle with him on the couch, watching sappy romance movies or crying over Titanic together.

He shudders. He is definitely not going to do that with his teammates.

_Oh, well. If this doesn't work, I'll just kick that little shit out of the house and make him cancel whatever wishes deal I've made._

He drags himself upstairs and gets ready to hit the sack.

 

* * *

 

 He has a fitful night's sleep. It's too warm under the blanket. It's too cold without it.

He dreams of blue eyes, with crinkles adorning the side and... Is that birth mark? He's looking down on the person, or rather he sees the person looking up to him. _So this person must be shorter than me._  

He puts forward his hand, wanting to touch, but there's no physical body. All he can feel is warmth. He feels safe. He feels complete. He feels loved. _This is the one._

The person is whispering something, but he cannot make any sense of it. He feels the warmth surrounding his body, and he begins to relax into the touch, and he's sleeping deeply again after that.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is shining down on his face, waking him gently. He blinks his eyes slowly, remembering the person in his dream. _That was nice._ He can still feel the warmth of the touch, the safe feeling of being in the person's embrace, and the soft voice whispering something that sounds like a...

Snore?

He jostles, more awake than he was couple seconds ago, as he comes to realize that all the warmth and the touch and the sound are too real and too close to be a dream.

 _Oh god, did I bring someone home last night? I didn't go out after all that demon thing, did I?_   _Or is it really true what the demon said? There is someone for me, like literally right now in my bed?_

He looks down to the arm circling his waist, trying to remove it slowly but failing as it tightens its hold.

"Stop moving. It's too early."

He somehow knows that voice. _That little shit._

In a speed that he himself is surprised to be able to achieve, he grabs the arm, turns around and proceeds to kick the intruder to the side of his bed. There's an 'oof' coming from the flailing limbs, and Pekka smiles victoriously.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

The lump on the floor grumbles unintelligibly. Pekka peeks over the edge of the bed to see it - him - making himself comfortable on the floor.

"Juuse. What were you doing in my bed?"

The demon opened his left eye and peer up at Pekka. "Nothing. I was just sleeping." He yawns. "I told you last night, you'll get what you want when you wake up."

Pekka gasps. _This is so literal it actually starts to make sense._

"But, I thought you meant a someone. A human. Not you demon."

He must have blacked out a bit as the next thing he knows, he's on his back with Juuse perched on top of him. But it's not the same Juuse he has seen the night before. _His eyes... they are black._

He's too stupefied to actually feel the fear creeping through his veins. He stares at the demon, wide-eyed, speechless, until the black eyes slowly turns back to the bright blue - _that's a nice color_ , his brain supplies - and he slowly extracts himself from Pekka's torso.

"Huh. That is kinda valid. There must be a miscomm with the HQ." He contemplates. "I need to go." And with that he vanishes through the thin air, leaving Pekka all by himself thinking whether it was all a dream or he is actually going crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I found that the best time to write is when I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this. I'll try to get some updates done once I'm more human than zombie.


End file.
